


Tattoos

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24 (TV), Alias (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

“Here is always a good spot.” 

Warm fingers closed over her ankle, followed by the brush of lips over the arch of her foot. 

“Painful to get but a very discreet place for a tattoo.” 

The hand travelled upward, slowly, making Sydney gasp. She could feel the rough edge of gun callouses on Jack’s hand over her smooth skin, sensitizing all her nerve endings. 

“Then there is always over the hip.” His fingers traced over said place, voice low and husky against her skin. “But since you’re undercover far more than me and in much skimpier outfits, you risk the chance of being recognized.” 

Sydney moaned, arching under his touch as he licked his way over her hip, following the crease where it joined her body. She reached down, hand threading through his short hair, as her legs parted for him. 

“Here is a good place. Discreet, won’t be seen easily by anyone except someone you’re intimate with.” Jack’s hand slid over her inner thigh, so close to her sex. Sydney shifted, trying to get his hand to move upwards to where she wanted it. 

Jack only chuckled, the sound brushing over skin as much a turn on as his very clever hands. He dropped a kiss on her inner thigh before shifting to lie between her thighs, his erection pressing into her. 

”There’s always the other usual spots, like over your breast,” his mouth brushed over one breast, tongue tracing circles over her hardening nipple. “Around your arm, or on the back of your shoulder. But my personal favourite is the small of your back..” His hand slid over the spot, pulling her up against him just as he pushed into her. 

Sydney groaned, arching up to meet his thrusts. Her hands clutched his arms, tracing over his own set of tattoos. The ones that had fascinated her and led to an impromptu tutorial on the best places for a tat.


End file.
